Quand une séance photo dégénère
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur Ficothèque Ardente ! / Tenten demande l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis pour un projet dans son cours de photographie, mais la séance va dégénérer.


**Quand une séance photo dégénère**

- Allez les garçons, s'il vous plaît, les supplia presque à genoux une brunette.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais change de thème, déclara un jeune homme à la coupe au bol.

- Mai je ne peux pas, gémit la jeune femme sur un ton plaintif.

- Je ne poserai pas à moitié nu à côté de lui, se braqua de nouveau le jeune homme en pointant celui qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, fit ce dernier en repoussant une longue mèche derrière son épaule.

La jeune demoiselle de vingt-deux ans soupira en soufflant sur sa frange carrée. Elle qui avait cru que ces deux meilleurs amis accepteraient de l'aider pour son projet final en photographie. C'était raté. Le problème était qu'elle devait utiliser le thème de l'homosexualité et que ces deux amis devaient être torse nu, dans une pose explicite.

- Vous voulez quoi en échange ? soupira-t-elle finalement.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? demanda le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

Oui, elle était désespérée. Il lui restait une semaine pour prendre les photos, faire les retouches sur photoshop et les remettre à son professeur. Elle était prête à tout, sauf de les payer. Elle était fauchée comme les blés.

- N'importe quoi ? insista Neji.

- Sauf de l'argent.

- Ça on l'avait deviné, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne manges que des pâtes, soupira-t-il.

- Avec comme seul accompagnement, du beurre, ajouta le second.

- Je sais que je suis pauvre, pas besoin de tourner le couteau dans la plaie, grogna la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que le premier reprenne la parole en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanche.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir imposer d'autre restriction ?

- Comme quoi ? demanda Tenten.

- Non rien, sourit-il.

Pendant que la brune se creusait les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire, Lee commença à rire. Il voyait exactement ce que son ami avait voulu insinuer. Il s'approcha donc de l'Hyuuga, qui avait toujours ce sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de lui demander de coucher avec toi en échange ? lui murmura à l'oreille le sportif.

- Comme si tu n'y avais pas pensé toi aussi, répliqua son ami en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Touché, rit Lee en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

Tenten reporta son regard sur eux et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils complotaient ?

- Alors si on accepte de poser pour toi, tu vas faire ce qu'on veut après ? s'enquit Neji.

- Ça dépend, se méfia la jeune femme. C'est quoi ?

- On te le dira après, sourit son second ami.

- Ça sent l'arnaque, marmonna la demoiselle.

Mais elle céda quand même, se disant que ses amis ne lui feraient jamais faire quelque chose d'humiliant. Genre courir en sous-vêtement autour de son bloc appartement. Quoique, hésita la jeune femme. Non Lee était beaucoup trop gentil et Neji n'était pas aussi sadique.

Le trio se déplaça dans la chambre de la brune, où elle tira les rideaux et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour avoir un éclairage tamisé, et les deux bruns attendirent sagement assis sur le bord du matelas. Lorsqu'elle eut son appareil photo en mains, les garçons retirèrent chemise et t-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu. Encore une chance qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et qu'ils s'étaient souvent vu en maillot de bain, sinon la situation aurait été encore plus gênante. Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent ses demandes à la lettre. Une main plus bas sur le ventre, une jambe remontée contre le flanc… Mais Neji profita du moment que Tenten prit pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses photos, pour chuchoter quelque chose à Lee.

- T'as remarqué ses rougeurs ?

- En fait, si ça ce trouve, elle a insisté parce qu'elle voulait nous voir dans ce genre de situation, suggéra son ami sportif.

- Et si on s'amusait un peu ? sourit moqueusement Neji.

- Comment ?

- En poussant un peu plus loin, fit mystérieusement l'Hyuuga.

Le sportif regarda son ami un instant et le reporta sur leur amie. Elle leur tournait le dos et ne se rendait même pas compte de leur échange.

- Tu es en train de proposer de l'allumer ? comprit Lee.

- C'est elle qui l'a demandé, rétorqua innocemment son ami.

Ce commentaire fit rire Lee et retourner la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Non rien, fit Neji. On peut continuer ou tu as déjà ta perle rare ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le faire, je te trouve impatient de recommencer, le nargua Tenten.

- Plus vite on reprend, plus vite on fini. C'est logique.

La brune se contenta de rouler les yeux et revint proche du lit, prête à recommencer. Et les deux garçons la prirent de court. Ils semblaient avoir soudainement les mains baladeuses. Lee cachait son visage dans le cou de son ami, pendant que ce dernier glissait une main sur sa hanche, les yeux fermés. En gros, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le côté, face à face, leur bassin collé et la jambe gauche du sportif glissé sur celles de Neji. Les rougeurs sur le visage de Tenten s'intensifièrent devant cette scène. D'accord, elle avait déjà fantasmé sur chacun d'eux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une débauche d'érotisme, surtout pas après leur réticence lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé. C'est donc complètement inconsciemment qu'elle appuya sur le bouton de son appareil, totalement hypnotisée par les corps enlacés de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que sa respiration s'était accélérée, mais les deux garçons, oui. Lee se glissa au-dessus de l'Hyuuga, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, les lèvres contre la mâchoire de Neji. Ce dernier se laissa faire, remarquant l'état de leur amie, et se contenta de passer un bras autour de son meilleur ami, pendant que l'autre s'accrochait à la ceinture du pantalon. La photo serait magnifique, mais Tenten n'osa pas les arrêter, se demandant jusqu'où ils oseraient aller. Et lorsque Neji dévoila le boxer vert du sportif, elle ouvrit grands les yeux devant son audace. Si elle prenait la peine de les écouter et non pas seulement de les regarder, elle les aurait entendu se murmurer des directives pour exciter encore plus la brune. Alors malgré leur gêne, les deux bruns jouaient totalement avec le feu, commençant à s'exciter mutuellement. Après avoir complètement enlevé son jean, Lee attrapa la ceinture de son ami, tout en lui embrassant les abdominaux. Cette image provoqua un gémissement plaintif de la part de la jeune femme et qui lui valu le regard lubrique de ses deux amis. Tenten se plaqua une main sur la bouche, elle-même étonnée par le son qui en était sorti. Elle aurait vraiment tout donné pour être invisible.

- La vue te fait tant d'effet ? lui demanda Neji, pendant qu'ils souriaient tous les deux moqueusement.

La jeune femme vira au rouge tomate en quelques secondes, puis elle réalisa. Il avait fait exprès ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Les pervers ! Elle déposa rapidement son appareil sur la table de nuit et monta sur le lit pour les frapper rageusement. Lee se laissa tomber en riant aux côtés de son ami, qui l'imita en attrapant les deux bras qui le frappaient. Immobilisée, la brune se débâtie un moment sous le regard moqueur de Neji. Elle se calma d'un seul coup, lorsqu'elle senti le deuxième se glisser dans son dos et lui embrasser la nuque. La photographe resta pétrifiée devant le geste de son ami et elle remarqua le regard de Neji passe de moqueur à… Lubrique ? s'étonna-t-elle. La jeune femme était complètement perdue. À quoi ces deux crétins d'amis jouaient-ils ? Voyant qu'elle n'osait plus bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit, L'Hyuuga jeta un regard vers son ami, qui glissa ses mains sous le gilet de la brune et celle-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise. Non, ils n'allaient quand même pas ? se persuada-t-elle, jusqu'à ce que son ami aux cheveux long se redresse et attaque sa gorge à petits coups de langue. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie, il garda ses poignets en mains, leurs bras comme seule barrière au contact de leur corps.

- Maintenant que tu as tes photos, on réclame notre dût, lui souffla Lee au creux de l'oreille.

En sentant un sourire étirer les lèvres de Neji, qui continuait de suçoter la peau de sa gorge, Tenten comprit se qu'il avait voulu dire par « d'autres restrictions ». Si elle avait su qu'ils pouvaient être aussi pervers, elle aurait aussi précisé ce détail. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que ses deux amis d'enfance avaient le fantasme de coucher avec elle ?

- Vous me prenez pour quoi ? osa-t-elle demander, le souffle un peu saccadé.

- Notre meilleure amie, répondit tout simplement Neji, les lèvres encore collées contre sa gorge.

- Vous couchez souvent avec vos amies ? insista-t-elle.

- Tu es la seule fille de qui nous soyons propre, lui fit remarquer Lee, sans arrêter de lui caresser le ventre.

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point, se maudit-elle, juste avant de pousser un autre cri de surprise. Lee avait eu la brillante idée de glisser une main dans son pantalon. Puis ce fut celles de Neji, qui s'y glissèrent pour aller caresser ses fesses. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, Tenten se contenta de les poser sur les épaules de l'Hyuuga, en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir au passage. Elle avait déjà fantasmé sur eux, mais jamais les deux en même temps. Alors sentir deux bouches et deux langues contre son cou, deux mains lui agripper les fesses, une autre lui caresser le clitoris au-travers de son shorty et une dernière lui masser un sein… Elle ne savait plus du tout où se placer. Les deux garçons profitèrent de son abandon, pour la déshabiller tranquillement. Lee retira donc son gilet et durant le processus, elle cambra doucement le dos, ses bras allant se poser autour du cou du jeune homme. Neji en profita pour attaquer la naissance de ses seins, tout en remontant ses mains le long de son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Vu sa position, il le fit remonter le jusqu'à ses mains et son ami se chargea de lui retirer complètement, pendant qu'il retournait goûter la peau de ses seins. L'Hyuuga lui caressait les côtes doucement, tout en attaquant à coup de langue ses mamelons durcis sous les décharges de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lee lui avait attrapé le menton pour commencer à l'embrasser, tout en allant de nouveau cacher sa main droite dans le pantalon de la brune. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il la glissa sous le shorty. Le souffle coupé, Tenten lâcha les lèvres du sportif, pour laisser libre-cours à ses gémissements d'ivresse, qui encouragèrent ses deux amis à poursuivre leur agréable traitement. Mais ses plaintes fiévreuses eurent aussi des effets physiques sur les deux jeunes hommes. Si elle pouvait sentir l'érection du premier contre son dos, la brune devina celle de Neji et fit donc descendre ses mains entre eux, pour aller le libérer de l'étreinte de son jeans. Le simple effleurement sur le tissu provoqua un grognement chez son ami, qui abandonna un moment le sein qu'il embrassait, pour pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'ambiance était électrique.

Neji descendit à son tour ses mains et aida la brune à détacher son pantalon. Merde, il était tellement concentré, sur les réactions de son amie, qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que son pantalon était devenu particulièrement étroit. L'Hyuuga en était totalement étonné. Lee retira sa main et se mis de côté, pour permettre à son amie de retirer le morceau de vêtements, dévoilant au passage le tissu tendu noir du boxer de leur ami. Dans un soupir de soulagement, ce dernier se laissa retomber sur le matelas et il regarda sa meilleure amie faire tomber le pantalon au sol. Pour sa part, le second jeune homme incita la brune à s'allonger à son tour sur le lit, juste à la droite de Neji et fit pareil. Il commença par lui embrasser le cou, puis les seins, le ventre, avant de se décider à déboutonner son jean. Dès que son ami fut descendu plus bas, l'Hyuuga se redressa pour l'embrasser, une main lui caressant le sein droit. La demoiselle se laissa faire sans rien dire, se contentant de suivre le mouvement en glissant une main dans les cheveux de son ami et s'agrippant de l'autre à son épaule. Mais elle rompit le baisé, quand Lee recommença à caresser son intimité au-travers du tissu jaune de son shorty.

Neji redressa la tête et la vit les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, une expression de pure luxure peint sur le visage. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier la caressait de la main droite et lui embrassait l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, juste à al lisière du tissu. Il retourna donc au « travail » et lécha langoureusement son cou, sa mâchoire, et lui attrapa une main, qu'il dirigea vers son sexe dressé. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, mais elle caressa quand même le phallus de son ami, qui grognait contre son cou. Et Tenten dut avouer que ce son eut le don de faire encore plus augmenter sa température corporelle. Voyant ses deux amis dans cet état avancé de plaisir, Lee attrapa l'élastique du dernier morceau de vêtement et le fit descendre lentement le long de ses grandes jambes. La peau tannée de la brune était maintenant entièrement à découverte aux yeux des deux garçons, qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour laisser balader leurs mains dans de fiévreuses caresses, pendant que leurs bouches goûtaient toute surface à proximité.

Si elle avait été réticente au départ, les caresses des deux bruns l'avaient finalement convaincu et Tenten s'abandonnait entièrement sous leurs mains taquines et leurs bouches gourmandes. La jeune femme avait toujours une main glissée dans les cheveux de Neji, l'autre massant timidement son pénis. Et elle ne pu contenir un gémissement plus aiguë, quand Lee glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres intimes. Comme une réaction naturelle, la photographe cambra le dos en repliant ses jambes, les orteils crispés sous l'extase. Il y avait donc celui-ci qui goûtait son sexe humide, tout en lui caressant le bas ventre et les hanches. Et il y avait l'Hyuuga, qui lui dévorait littéralement son cou, juste derrière son oreille gauche, s'appuyant sur son coude droit. Et avec toutes ces sensations, c'est à peine étonnée, qu'elle se senti atteindre l'orgasme. Les garçons relevèrent la tête, lorsqu'ils la sentirent se tendre soudainement, pour l'admirer dans ce moment de concupiscence.

Lee poursuivit ces douces caresses sur ses hanches, pendant que Neji lui donnait de petits baisés sur l'épaule, le temps que leur meilleure amie revienne de ce « premier voyage » au septième ciel. La respiration encore haletante, Tenten rouvrit tranquillement les yeux et posa son regard sur chacun des deux bruns. Le sportif remonta doucement sur le lit et vint s'allonger à sa droite. La jeune femme le regarda un moment, avant qu'il ne vienne lui voler un nouveau baisé brûlant. Sans s'offusquer de cette soudaine mise à l'écart, l'Hyuuga incita son amie à reprendre le massage de son membre, en reposant sa main dessus. Mais elle échangea de main, pour adopter une position plus confortable, attrapant son membre de sa main gauche et glissant la droite derrière la tête de son second ami. Leur baisé s'enflamma, ceux que lui donnait Neji l'électrisait et sa main provoquait des frissons incontrôlable à celui-ci. Bien que la situation fût étrange et quelque peu gênante, le trio y prenait un plaisir inusité. Malgré leur grande amitié et le léger malaise entre les deux gars, tout devenait d'un érotisme déstabilisant.

Les caresses se poursuivirent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Neji arrête la brune. Celle-ci coupa court au baisé et tourna la tête vers le deuxième, pour l'interroger du regard. À sa respiration saccadée, elle comprit son état. Alors elle retira sa main et changea de position. Sa main droite descendit le long du torse de Lee, jusqu'à se perdre sous son boxer. En même temps, elle remonta la gauche vers le visage de l'Hyuuga et rapprocha leur visage pour l'embrasser. Pour ne pas rester inactif, chacun des deux garçons commença à la caresser. Neji se contenta de masser l'un de ses seins, pendant que son ami glissait une main sur sa hanche gauche, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Pendant que l'excitation de Neji diminuait légèrement, l'empêchant de jouir immédiatement, celle de la jeune femme revenait et celle du sportif grimpait en flèche. Et rapidement, il fit comme son ami et arrêta Tenten, sur le point de venir. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle à la recherche de la suite des évènements et c'est finalement la jeune femme qui la proposa.

Elle se glissa au-dessus de Lee, tout en jetant un regard lubrique au deuxième. Pendant qu'elle embrassait chaque parcelle de peau du cou au ventre de son ami, l'Hyuuga se retourna vers la table de chevet, qu'il ouvrit pour attraper un préservatif. Sans les lâcher des yeux, il retira son boxer, déchira l'emballage du condom et l'enfila. Tenten débarrassa son autre ami de son bas et reprit en main son sexe dressé. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et il se laissa aller contre le matelas, les mains s'agrippant aux draps sous lui. L'autre homme se déplaça jusqu'au pied du lit, juste derrière la brune, qui se trouvait les genoux en appuis sur le rebord, le bassin relevé pour facilité le « travail » de Neji. Ce dernier lui massa tendrement les fesses et les hanches, avant de se pencher vers l'avant et de lui déposer de petits baisés dans le creux de ses reins. La brune laissa échapper quelques soupirs, avant de donner de légers coups de langue sur le membre de Lee, qui se crispa pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Voyant l'état de son meilleur ami, Neji se redressa et positionna son bassin à la hauteur de celui de Tenten, puis sans crier gare, la pénétra en profondeur. La brune redressa la tête d'un mouvement brusque, poussant un cri de plaisir. Ses cheveux à demi-défaits volèrent dans les airs et atterrirent éparses sur ses omoplates, ce qui donna une vision très érotique de la position du sportif. La jeune femme à quatre pattes, le dos cambré, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, caressant d'une main son érection, et ce, pendant que leur ami la prenait sauvagement. Tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort, la photographe massa énergiquement le phallus durcit de Lee, déclenchant des grognements rauques de plus en plus incontrôlés et il fut rapidement à sa limite. Il glissa une main sur le poignet de la brune, qui pencha le regard sur lui et comprit à son expression, qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche et glissa ses lèvres autour du sexe. Après quelques mouvements de haut en bas, la jeune femme senti le sperme couler sur sa langue et le long de sa gorge. Lee poussa un soupir de bien-être en laissant retomber la tête sur l'oreiller et son amie continua le mouvement le temps de finir d'avaler le liquide, puis le nettoya avec quelques coups de langue.

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, Neji glissa une main sous son ventre et la fit se redresser sur ses genoux. Dans cette position, il pouvait recommencer à lui dévorer le cou, tout en lui caressant les hanches avec de petits mouvements circulaires. La brune se laissa aller contre le torse de son ami, bougeant légèrement le bassin de haut en bas pour augmenter la sensation de va et viens en elle, oubliant Lee pendant un instant. Ce dernier reprenait tranquillement son souffle et il fut soufflé, lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se découlait devant lui en ouvrant les yeux. Neji avait le visage caché dans le cou de leur amie, ses cheveux dévalant sur la poitrine de celle-ci, tel un écran qui voulait la dissimuler à sa vue. Tenten avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de ce dernier, les yeux de nouveau fermés pour savourer les sensations et sa main droite glissée derrière la nuque du jeune homme et la seconde déposée sur celle qui se trouvait sur sa hanche gauche. Cette vision eut plus d'effet sur Lee, qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En quelques secondes, il retrouva sa « vigueur » et son membre recommença à gonfler. Le sportif était quelque peu surpris d'être aussi stimulé par l'image de ses deux amis en plein ébats. Son érection devint suffisamment importante, pour qu'il ait besoin de se masturber. Habituellement, lorsqu'il était venu une fois, il n'y arrivait plus. Il était donc assez étonné d'être de nouveau en de « travailler ».

De leur côté, le duo l'avait partiellement oublié. À tel point que c'est Tenten, en retombant à quatre pattes sur le lit, qui le remarqua en pleine caresse solitaire. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, le voir faire en les regardant, l'alluma plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et une idée folle lui vint, inspirée par le récit d'une amie.

- Arrêtes un instant, Neji ? lui demanda-t-elle difficilement en se redressant.

- Hein ? fit-il, pris de court.

- Je veux essayer quelque chose, ajouta la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

Intrigué, l'Hyuuga se retira à contre cœur et regarda la brune empêcher Lee de continuer à se masturber. Elle s'étira vers sa table de chevet et Neji se demanda si elle allait le laisser en plan pour s'occuper de leur ami. Et il le cru un moment, quand la brune enfila le préservatif au sportif. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas par exemple, ce fut qu'elle lui jette un regard lubrique après s'être empalé sur Lee. Elle voulait qu'il fasse quoi maintenant ? se demandait-il.

- Il en reste un autre, déclara-t-elle innocemment devant son hésitation.

- Il reste quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton perdu.

L'ambiance se refroidit légèrement, amis la brune insista. Après tout, elle en avait reçu de bons commentaires par son amie.

- J'ai envie de vous sentir tous les deux en même temps.

Même Lee qui se trouvait allongé sous elle, était étonné par la demande de leur meilleure amie. Anal. Elle voulait que Neji la prenne par le…

- C'est vous qui avez commencé, souffla-t-elle. Il fallait y penser avant.

- Mais tu es sûre de vouloir…, s'assura Lee.

- Karin m'a dis que c'était excellent, si le deuxième y va doucement, l'interrompit Tenten. Alors ne fais pas ta prude, Neji, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Neji était orgueilleux et la brune le savait. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le décider. N'étant pas totalement inculte, il présenta ses doigts à son amie, qui les lécha sensuellement. Au senti, comme à la vue, ce geste était empli d'érotisme et c'était le but. Ainsi, ses deux amis réticents allaient arrêter d'hésiter. Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts suffisamment « lubrifiés », l'Hyuuga se replaçant derrière elle et commença à enfoncer son majeur très doucement, commençant par de petits mouvements pour l'habituer et en lui embrassant le bas du dos. Cela prit un moment, mais Tenten fini par lui en demander plus. Alors, plus le mouvement augmentait, plus la jeune femme ondulait les hanches en gémissant. Quand son érection devint trop douloureuse, Neji présenta son membre contre l'anus de son amie et s'inséra très lentement. Pour aider la brune à se détendre, il lui massa doucement d'une main le creux des reins, pendant que Lee recommençait à lui suçoter le lobe d'oreille. Bien que ce fût douloureux au départ, la brune ne regretta pas, trouvant toutes ces nouvelles sensations particulièrement exaltantes. Elle n'avait jamais essayé avant, ne trouvant pas l'utilité de la sodomie, ayant déjà un vagin pour se faire pénétrer. Mais vu qu'ils étaient deux… C'était le moment d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

Aucun des trois ne dura bien longtemps et à tour de rôle, ils atteignirent leur limite. Tenten s'effondra sur Lee, sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle pouvait l'écraser. Et puis de toute façon, musclé comme il l'était, la brune ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Mais Neji eut suffisamment conscience que s'il ne se soutenait pas un minimum, il y en aurait deux qui finiraient le souffle coupé sous son poids. C'est donc à bout de bras et le front contre l'omoplate de son amie, qu'il reprenait son souffle avant de se retirer et s'allonger au côté du sportif. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés, jusqu'à se qu'une sonnerie de cellulaire se fasse entendre. Vu la mélodie de « Eyes Of Tiger », il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du propriétaire du téléphone. La brune se laissa glisser entre les deux garçons et Lee se leva à la recherche de son appareil. Pendant qu'il répondait, l'Hyuuga en profita pour coucher son amie sur le dos et poser la tête sur son ventre. Si leur ami n'avait aucun mal pour s'activer après, lui il avait besoin de calme. Par réflexe, la brune commença à lui caresser les cheveux, amis il fini par l'arrêter, ne voulant pas s'endormir non plus.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'exclama soudainement Lee.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui et le virent s'accroupir pour ramasser ses vêtements en vitesse, tout en disant qu'il arrivait à son interlocuteur.

- Ça va Lee ? s'inquiéta la brune.

- Oui oui, fit-il en raccrochant. J'avais juste quelque chose de prévue il y a quinze minutes, expliqua-t-il ensuite en se rhabillant. Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'espère que tu vas avoir toutes tes photos.

Et avant que ses deux amis n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il sorti de la chambre et ils entendirent la porte d'entrer se fermer peu de temps après. Dans le silence de l'appartement, les deux amis regardèrent la porte de la chambre, encore surpris par le départ précipité du sportif de leur trio.

- Comment il fait ? demanda soudainement Neji. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

- C'est un mystère irrésolu, ricana Tenten.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, les yeux à demi-fermés par la fatigue. La brune se contenta de cligner des paupières sans rien dire.

- Autre question, fit-il en se redressant un peu plus. Karin a vraiment fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme. Ça fait un moment qu'elle m'en a parlé, avoua-t-elle devant l'air découragé de son ami, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer.

- Et tu t'es sentie soudainement inspiré ? ajouta le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- Ben quoi ? Vous étiez deux ! Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable à la fin.

Il continua de la regarder un moment sans rien dire, puis il reposa sa tête sur le ventre de son amie. IL ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette manie, mais dès qu'il était épuisé, il faisait la même chose avec ses cousines. Sauf qu'habituellement il était habillé avec elles ou Tenten et que c'était après avoir fait du sport. Alors c'était un peu étrange de le faire après s'être envoyé en l'air avec elle. Mais en même temps, c'est comme c'était naturel. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son réveille-matin pour regarder l'heure, puis elle déclara :

- Je crois que je vais faire une sieste avant d'aller souper.

- Bonne idée, bailla Neji.


End file.
